


Things that make life meaningful

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, a little reference to suicidal instincts, a sort of Doctor Strange au but with no powers, artist!Berlin, basically it's the scene where Steven yells at Christine but with Andrés and Martìn, no happy ending, no heist
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Ci sono altre cose che possono dare significato alla tua vita.”“Per esempio?” Andrés prepara il colpo con meticolosa attenzione, covandolo come se fosse una creatura da svezzare. Quando torna ad essere faccia a faccia con Martìn, lo sferra con la sicurezza del tiratore che sa di star andando a segno. “Tu?”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Things that make life meaningful

C’era Sergio ad accoglierlo al risveglio.

Quando lo ha sentito sussurrare _È tutto okay, Andrés, andrà tutto bene_ Andrés ha avuto l’istantanea, fulminea certezza che non sarebbe stato così. Sergio è bravo a scovare la verità e a spogliarla di ogni ornamento e di ogni rielaborazione superflua, a scarnificarla fino all’osso e a portarla alla sua forma più essenziale; tenerla nascosta e ingentilirla non fa per lui e quel tentativo malriuscito non poteva che essere interpretato come un campanello d'allarme. 

Avendone avvertito distintamente il suono, Andrés aveva ipotizzato che fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile e irrimediabile, qualcosa che avrebbe deviato il corso della sua vita per sempre e verso una direzione tutt’altro che gradita. 

I fili metallici infilati come spilli dentro alle sue mani erano stati la conferma di cui non aveva davvero bisogno.

_“Cosa mi hanno fatto?”_

__

_“Ti hanno trasportato con un elicottero. Ci è voluto molto per trovarti. Il tempo utile per intervenire sui nervi lo hai trascorso in auto---”_

_“Cosa. Mi. Hanno. Fatto?”_

_“Le ossa erano distrutte da undici schegge di acciaio. Lacerazioni multiple, nervi delle mani gravemente lesionati. Sei rimasto sotto i ferri per undici ore.”_

_“Guarda questi fissatori…”_

_“Non si poteva fare di meglio.”_

Andrés si era sottoposto a una seconda operazione e poi, sordo agli inviti alla prudenza rivoltigli da ogni parte, aveva bruciato le tappe del percorso di riabilitazione elaborato apposta per il suo caso. Aveva odiato ogni sforzo compiuto dietro agli esercizi terapeutici, perché li vedeva per come realmente erano: vani e inconcludenti, una forma di autoinganno avvalorata dalla scienza ( _Mi dica, dottore, ha mai visto qualcuno con danni neurologici così gravi fare questi esercizi e guarire? Lo ha mai visto?!_ ). 

In cerca di qualcosa che fosse una soluzione e non un palliativo, Andrés aveva preso a contattare medici e centri specializzati sparsi in ogni angolo del pianeta. Ha perso presto il conto delle chiamate che ha effettuato, delle mail che ha spedito, dei siti che ha visitato, dei training sperimentali in cui ha riposto speranze che sapeva essere destinate a venir disattese. Ne sa più lui di chirurgia di tutti gli idioti con cui si è incontrato e scontrato, ormai, ma sono quegli idioti a dover fornire la loro approvazione rispetto a una nuova operazione e a dover dare un esito concreto al suo lavoro di ricerca; sono loro a dovergli restituire l’utilizzo delle mani che il branco di incompetenti che si è occupato di lui dopo l’incidente gli ha fatto perdere.

(Tu _lo hai perso_ , mormora una voce dura e impietosa dentro la sua testa, _tu e lo scontro frontale che non sei riuscito a evitare_. Andrés finge di non sentirla e torna a inveire contro i medici che avrebbero dovuto fare di più, contro il destino bastardo che lo ha colpito in quella parte del corpo funzionale a esprimere il suo spirito, contro la maledizione che ha preso di mira la sua famiglia facendo finire papà morto ammazzato e mamma vittima di una malattia degenerativa che non aveva lasciato spazio alle illusioni di cui ad Andrés è concesso di nutrirsi.)

Quel pomeriggio è in videochiamata con un professore di Parigi che riesce a puzzare di spocchia persino attraverso lo schermo. Andrés ha sudato sette camicie per ottenere quell’appuntamento e tutto per ritrovarsi di fronte un muro di obiezioni e presunti impedimenti che nessuna spiegazione è stata capace di abbattere.

“Mi dispiace, signor de Fonollosa, ma non funzionerà. Credo che lei non si renda conto di quanto siano gravi le lesioni che ha subito: sarebbe un tentativo fallito in partenza.”

“Il punto è questo, dottore: io---”

“Quello che mi chiede è impossibile.”

“Oh, andiamo!”

“Non posso assecondare quella che è a tutti gli effetti una follia: ho una reputazione da mantenere.”  


“Mi ascolti---”

“Non posso operarla.”

La videochiamata viene interrotta prima che Andrés abbia il tempo di formulare una supplica o quello di scagliare un’imprecazione. Non sa su quale delle due opzioni si sarebbe lanciato, ma sa che adesso non ha più nemmeno la possibilità di scegliere; può solo contemplare l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua in cui è incappato, l’ennesimo fallimento che va ad aggiungersi a una collezione che diventerà presto più nutrita di quella che le sue opere compongono. 

Preda di un’esasperazione violenta, Andrés butta all’aria il computer e il blocchetto che di tanto in tanto imbratta con scarabocchi spacciati per schizzi messi giù per illudersi che può farcela, può tornare ad impugnare correttamente matite e pennelli ed essere di nuovo se stesso.

(Non può, non tornerà mai a farlo e rimarrà il fantasma di ciò che è stato per il resto dei suoi giorni, un guscio svuotato della sua interiorità.)

Appena il rumore degli oggetti gettati a terra si consuma, subentra a sostituirlo quello della porta che viene aperta. Martìn fa il suo ingresso con in mano una busta di cartone. Andrés gli ha dato una copia delle chiavi, in modo da non dover interrompere l’occupazione a cui si sta dedicando tutte le volte che Martìn gli fa visita. Non c’è giorno in cui non si presenti a casa sua, ormai. Non che prima si facesse vedere di rado; passava a trovarlo con una frequenza appena inferiore, ma per motivi diversi dal portargli la spesa che Andrés non va più a farsi da solo e dall’assicurarsi che non si metta un cappio alla gola e si appenda al soffitto per farla finita con tutta quella storia.

Fino a pochi mesi prima Martìn si recava da lui a bere, a ballare e qualche volta persino a fare l’amore, ma quella è un’attività che hanno abbandonato prim’ancora di avere il tempo di renderla un’abitudine consolidata. È successo quando Martìn ha realizzato che il male che gli veniva inflitto dalle notti passate nel letto di Andrés era di gran lunga superiore al piacere che ne ricavava e, per una volta, ha deciso di rendersi la priorità di se stesso e di tracciare una linea di confine tra quello che lui e Andrés potevano permettersi di fare e ciò che gli era vietato. 

Andrés non ha nemmeno provato a fargli cambiare idea; ha sperato che Martìn lo facesse da sé, ma questo è un altro paio di maniche, uno rispetto al quale gli piace credere di non avere alcuna voce in capitolo (come se il punto non fosse che Martìn vuole tutto quello che lui ha da dare e non la manciata di briciole che gli viene riservata, come se quel tutto non gli spettasse di diritto e Andrés stesso non volesse altro che offrirglielo. Se solo non fosse un maledetto, sporco vigliacco.)

“Ehi” lo saluta Martìn, ancora posizionato di spalle, poi adocchia gli oggetti riversi sul pavimento e un lampo di consapevolezza gli attraversa lo sguardo. “Si è rifiutato.” 

“Mediocre” sputa Andrés tra i denti. Si alza in piedi, compiendo qualche passo per schiarirsi le idee e chiamare a raccolta i pensieri. Ci sarà un nuovo dottore da interpellare, un nuovo protocollo medico a cui puntare. C’è sempre. “C’è una nuova procedura a Tokyo. Coltivano cellule staminali di donatori, le impiantano e producono uno staffo con stampante 3D. Mi serve un prestito.”

“Andrés---”

“Piccolo. Solo duecento---”

“Andrés” ripete Martìn, rimarcando il suo nome con risolutezza ma senza biasimo. “Hai sempre speso i soldi prima di averceli, ma ora stai spendendo soldi che non hai. Forse dovresti valutare la possibilità di smetterla.”

“Avresti chiesto a Michelangelo di smettere di scolpire il suo David?”

“Non lo sto facendo. Sto chiedendo _a te_ di fermarti.”

Andrés alza le mani all’altezza delle tempie, colto da un improvviso bisogno di premerci contro i palmi e frenare le pulsazioni che le percuotono come una sequenza di martellate. Alla fine, anziché portarsele alla testa, le usa per incanalare la frustrazione in un gesto nervoso che fende con forza l’aria.

“Ora è _esattamente_ il momento di non fermarsi perché, come vedi, non sto facendo progressi!”

Svuotato da quell’impeto, Andrés si volta e guarda oltre la vetrata che dà su Plaza Santa Ana. L’arte gli ha dato tutto: stimoli, notorietà, occasioni, i soldi per pagare quell’appartamento iper lussuoso. Restituirebbe fino all’ultimo centesimo, se servisse; andrebbe a vivere in una catapecchia, se potesse usare il poco spazio a disposizione per mettersi davanti al cavalletto e domare la tela a suon di pennellate. 

“Lo so, ma la tua sta diventando un’ossessione. Ci sono cose che non si possono aggiustare.”

“La vita senza il mio lavoro---”

“È sempre vita. Questa non è la fine.”

Non lo è. Dipingere è come immettere aria, per Andrés: un processo naturale e indispensabile. Ci si è avvicinato per la prima volta quando non aveva ancora inanellato i primi passi. Sua madre amava raccontare quella storia - _l’ho trovato seduto sul pavimento con il colore sparso dappertutto e la faccia felice di chi ha scoperto l’America anziché il set di tempere e acquerelli del papà. Brandiva il pennello come fosse uno scettro_ – e coglieva ogni occasione per rispolverarla: l’ammissione di Andrés all’Accademia, l’inaugurazione della sua prima mostra, l’ultima cena preparata con le sue mani prima di ricevere la diagnosi. C’era anche Martìn tra gli ospiti, quella sera, insieme a Raquel e a Paula che era diventata a tutti gli effetti una nipote acquisita. Sedersi tutti insieme a quel tavolo era stato come avanzare una pretesa di uniformità che non trovava riscontro nella realtà dei fatti - Sergio e Raquel sono un amore sbocciato nello spazio di un battito di ciglia e lui e Martìn uno che avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di germogliare e che invece è appassito senza essere mai realmente fiorito, una specie di aborto avvenuto a metà – ma, quantomeno, aveva regalato alla mamma un ultimo scampolo di quella normalità che l’iter di cure e terapie avrebbe finito per distruggere. 

Martìn era presente e aveva riso di una risata piena di tutto l’amore di questo mondo davanti a quella immagine che era stata l’inizio di tutto e quindi lo sa, _lo sa_ cosa vuol dire l’arte per Andrés, cos’ha significato per lui sin dalla fase in cui le cose per gli esseri umani si limitano ad accadere senza significare niente. Se ha bisogno di ricorrere a bugie così ridicole e spudorate pur di tenerlo in piedi, pur di preservare l’Andrés di cui è così pateticamente innamorato, allora il suo aiuto non gli serve quanto aveva creduto.

“Ci sono altre cose che possono dare significato alla tua vita.”

“Per esempio?” Andrés prepara il colpo con meticolosa attenzione, covandolo come se fosse una creatura da svezzare. Quando torna ad essere faccia a faccia con Martìn, lo sferra con la sicurezza del tiratore che sa di star andando a segno. “Tu?”

Tramite il modo in cui la sua espressione si sfalda, Andrés può vedere l’esatto momento in cui Martìn viene centrato. Barcolla, malfermo e sofferente, ma non si accascia al suolo; fronteggia Andrés con la carne squarciata e gli occhi gonfi di dolore, ma lo fa, petto in fuori e testa alta nonostante la ferita.

Martìn è così: passionale, testardo, orgoglioso; esattamente come lui. Solo, non altrettanto crudele.

“Questa è la parte in cui chiedi scusa” gli intima, con la voce che trema. “Se non lo fai giuro che ti spacco la faccia.”

“Non mi toccheresti nemmeno con un dito.” Martìn serra la mascella davanti a quella provocazione ma non la smentisce, perché la verità può essere nascosta, falsata, ripudiata ma mai, mai contraddetta. Preferirebbe morire piuttosto che fargli del male, anche se Andrés non ha mai avuto la stessa premura nei suoi confronti. “È la parte in cui te ne vai.”

“Bene. Almeno non dovrò più vederti in queste condizioni.” 

Martìn si volta in direzione della porta e, quando parla, Andrés non sa se sia nel tentativo di sfidarlo o di trattenerlo. “È troppo difficile per te, non è vero?”

Martìn si gira e gli punta addosso uno sguardo acceso di rabbia. “Sì, è difficile” prorompe, totalmente, completamente sincero – è un’altra cosa che lo rende diverso da Andrés, il sapersi mostrare vulnerabile. Persino debole, se è così che si sente, perché nella sua scala di valori esprimersi liberamente è più importante di sfoggiare un’armatura dalle placche scintillanti. “Mi spezza il cuore vederti ridotto in questo modo, brutto figlio di puttana.”

“Non commiserarmi.”

“Non ti sto commiserando.”

“Ah no? Allora perché porti vino e formaggio come se avessimo da preparare un pic nic? E perché passi a controllarmi ogni giorno? Cos’è, tu sei la balia e io l’invalido a cui dispensare assistenza? E questo che sono per te adesso? _Povero Andrés de Fonollosa, un caso caritatevole. Finalmente dopo dieci anni che provo ad attirare la sua attenzione si ritrova ad aver bisogno di me._ Ti piace sentirti indispensabile, non è vero?” La ferita di Martìn si allarga e prende a stillare sangue. Andrés può decidere se metterci sopra del sale o una garza, se privarsi anche della presenza di Martìn o tenersi stretto quel poco di buono che è rimasto alla sua esistenza. Può decidere, o forse no. Forse quello che vuole non fa davvero differenza. Ha perduto tutto quello che contava per lui: suo padre, sua madre, l’arte; è solo questione di tempo prima che accada lo stesso anche con Martìn. Tanto vale recidere la corda anziché attendere che si spezzi com’è inevitabile che accada. “Smettila, Martìn: ti aggrappi a qualcosa che non esiste e che non esisterà mai.”

Questa volta l’espressione di Martìn non cede di un millimetro; diventa un’unica, compatta maschera d’acciaio, più impenetrabile di quelle che Andrés fabbrica per se stesso. Vederla posta sopra al viso di Martìn è come imbattersi in una nota stonato all’interno di uno spartito altrimenti perfetto o in una sbavatura in un quadro potenzialmente impeccabile; è grottesco e disturbante e _sbagliato_.

Ed è tutta colpa sua.

“Addio, Andrés.”


End file.
